Mi beso
by Kagamine-gilsf
Summary: Un nuevo sentimiento sale sobre Maka y el amor se puede dar de repente entra para que veas de que trata


Mi beso

Un día como cualquiera el sol salió con una bella y alegre sonrisa en Death City, el cielo se tornaba con un azul muy bello y sin nubes.

Shibusen la gran escuela de Shinigami-sama, había abierto sus puertas de nuevo ya que los alumnos estaban de vacaciones. Kid, el hijo prodigio del director, supervisó que todo se encontrara en orden y, claro, también simétrico.

Al mirar por los pasillos de aquel lugar una chica de pelo rosado, corto y totalmente asimétrico como si el hombre manos de tijera hubiese pasado por allí, se dirigía hacia la enfermería, puesto que en toda la noche no pudo dormir por el gran dolor de cabeza que tenia y creía que no la dejaría en clase.

La chicharra del instituto sonó demasiado fuerte, esta avisaba que las clases empezarían a partir de ya.

En el salón, donde casi todos se encontraban, tenía una forma muy peculiar, redonda y muy alta casi con la forma de un cilindro, una chica de pelo blanquientos, con ojos verdes y de estatura mediana entro a aquel sitio para poder tomar su lugar como cualquiera de los alumnos, "excepto Black Star que se encontraba chiroteando por toda el aula".

-Oye Maka - dijo Soul- ¿cómo estas esta mañana?- se escuchaba…atento?

-Bien, solo un poco dormida eso es todo- contestó mientras que lanzaba un gran bostezo -¿Por qué lo preguntas?- cuestionó alzando la ceja

-No por nada- mencionó el otro -Oye, por cierto ¿tienes la tarea de Cid-Sensei? es que no le entendí muy bien-

-y porque no me preguntaste ayer en casa cuando la hacías- contestó un poco furiosa.

Soul simplemente se quedo pensando en lo que ocurrió el día anterior para no pedirle ayuda en la tarea. Solamente tuvo que retroceder un poco.

"_El chico se vio a si mismo sentado en el sofá de su recamara jugando videojuegos por el resto del día, olvidando por completo sus deberes"._

-pensé que tal vez podría hacerla yo y por eso no te quise molestar-contesto de manera penosa mientras que jugaba con sus manos.

Maka no pudo aguantar más su enojo hacia aquella persona irresponsable y lo único que hizo fue darle un golpe en la cabeza con un libro de pasta dura. Al poco tiempo se calmó y decidió irse a sentar a su lugar.

Las puertas del aula se abrieron, azotándose contra la pared, en ella se miraba que una chica delgada, entraba muy nerviosa.

La chica de los ojos verdes miro hacía aquel sitio muy sorprendida, luego se dio cuenta que la persona que entraba por allí era nada más y nada menos que Chrona, y aquella mirada de sorpresa cambió a ser felicidad.

-¿Por qué te sonríes?- pregunto Soul.

Al oír esa pregunta, ella salió corriendo del salón repentinamente mientras que las demás personas solo miraban como es que ella salía de allí.

-/-

El cielo oscurece y la luna sale con su tenebrosa sonrisa que asimilaba la locura. En el departamento de la técnica de Soul, se podía sentir una paz muy indescriptible. Ella decidió estar sola en la sala de aquel lugar ya que el corazón de Maka había sido robado por una chica especial y aquellos lazos de amistad que sostenía con ella se convirtieron en un sentimiento inexplicable sobre su corazón.

La expresión que reflejaba su rostro era de angustia, miedo y preocupación, ya que antes no sentía nada sobre Chrona y ahora no sabía cómo manejarlo.

-Creo que será mejor dormir y mañana por la mañana le diré lo que siento a ella de una vez por todas, si no lo hago será peor- pensó mientras comía un platón de palomitas de maíz.

-/-

Mientras en el cuarto de Chrona

Se sentía una gran tranquilidad en aquel sitio por el silencio que se tornaba en su alrededor. Y en una de las esquinas de allí, la chica estaba colocada en posición fetal para pensar sobre lo que ocurrió en la mañana.

-¿Porque Maka se tuvo que salir en cuanto entre al salón? ¿Qué es lo que hecho yo para que se hubiera ido?- dijo muy patidifusa.

-/-

Por la mañana del día siguiente Shibusen vuelve a abrir sus puertas como es de costumbre.

Muy temprano por la mañana Maka decidió irse por Chrona para acompañarla a la escuela y ya de una vez aprovecharía para decirle lo que sentía por ella.

La chica de pelo opaco salió de su departamento en compañía de Soul.

-Eh visto que has estado muy rara en estas últimas horas, ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo el chico que estaba a su lado mientras caminaban.

-Nada… es tan solo el inicio de clases, eso es todo.-

-Pero a ti siempre te ha gustado la escuela.-

-Pero eso no significa que la adore BAKA.-

-Ok… ok solo cálmate, era solo una opinión.-

-Soul- dijo algo tímida- ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

-¿Que paso?-dijo muy confuso.

-Tengo que ir por Chrona para ir a la escuela junta, tengo que hablar con ella-

-¿Eso significa se llegaras tarde?-

-Si…pero quiero que le digas a Cid-Sensei que llegare tarde. Porque fui con mi padre-

-Pero no es así- exclamó confundido.

-Tú solo dile eso- grito mientras que aceleraba el paso para ir hacia su destino.

-Ok… pero no llegues tan tarde- grito él extrañado.

-/-

Cinco minutos después de la charla pasada con Soul, Maka llego con Chrona. Decidió tocar la puerta pero antes de hacerlo esta se abrió haciendo que se asustase.

La peli rosada que salió de allí, se sorprendió por haber encontrado a su amiga en aquel lugar.

-¿Maka? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo muy retraída Chrona.

-Vengo para irnos a la escuela juntas… ¿si no te importa?- contesto muy apenada

-Oh… gracias-

Saliendo de allí, Maka muy nerviosa se puso a jugar con sus manos y llamó a la pelirrosa.

-Chrona-

-¿Mande?- contesto con timidez

-Te eh querido decir algo… desde qué te vi por primera vez en la escuela…-

-yo también… pero antes de todo quisiera que me contestara una pregunta-

- dime-

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo del salón ayer cuando yo entre?-

-de eso mismo yo quería hablar contigo- le respondió la ojiverde

A Maka se le ocurrió un sin fin de cosas para poder decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero no era tan fácil como un hola o un hasta luego. Esto era muy diferente para lo cual tuvo que sacar un pocky de su mochila y comerlo para calmar sus nervios.

-temo que es algo inexplicable para decirlo- dijo Maka mientras bajaba su mirada hacía el suelo.

-¿qué te sucede?- pregunto algo confusa la otra.

-Yo t-te… amo- dijo con lagrimas que salían en sus ojos que se deslizaban por la mejilla para llegar al suelo.

La chica de pelo asimétrico quedo congelada por aquella expresión. Y sin más que decir tomo el rostro de aquella persona y la acerco lentamente hacía sus labios dándole un gran y hermoso beso. SU beso.

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lectores de MxC espero que sea de su agrado, me he atrevido a escribir este fic... que es mi favorito *_* bueno espero sus comentarios y criticas constructivas SALUDOS^^ BYE. <strong>


End file.
